The Sun May Not Shine As Bright
by TonkaToy
Summary: "No really." She insisted. "You fight and snap when we are trying to settle something and when someone is speaking you stare off into space. So I'm saying your bored." Apollo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**First Story…. **

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

**-Just the Way You Are – Bruno Mars**

**Apollo's POV**

London…

You just have to love the place. The only problem was that there was no way that Zeus was going to let me go. I had crossed my arms firmly and gaze him the death glare when the argument had struck up. Unlike the other gods I was not afraid to stand up to the king of the gods. Call me a rebel, or a jerk or as Artemis says, idiot, but it's not fair how he gets to boss us around! And then we have to do everything he tells us to do. I mean you could give us a little freedom right?

Let's just say that the sun came up a little late the next day.

Artemis gave me a whole bucketful of crap when the meeting was done. Sure we get along at times but she likes to make sure I don't get hurt and nothing bad ever happens to me like I dunno getting blasted to bits by Zeus! Believe me it has happened before. Poor little Dionysus didn't even know what hit him. I'm the same way back to her though I'm much nicer about it and our conversations usually end up in intense laughter. But then again Artemis never crosses the lines anyway. But really it almost felt like there was a empty space in me although I couldn't tell what it really was till Athena took me aside.

"You're bored." She said brutally. I rolled my eyes.

"Right…."

"No, really." Athena insisted. "You fight and snap when the gods are trying to settle something and when someone is speaking to you you stare off into space. So I'm saying by your actions that your bored."

"I'm not bored! I don't even know the meaning of 'bored'." I growled waving a hand carelessly. This time it was Athena's turn to roll her eyes.

"Well even if you saw you aren't you are! And everyone is getting fed up with you attitude. Even Artemis is, she told me yesterday, and she is your own sister!" Athena snarled giving me a forceful glare. If looks could kill I would have dropped dead. Doesn't matter that I'm immortal.

"All I do is rise the sun! Every single day! If that's all you did for all this time you might get a little bored too." I shot back.

"Just go."

"Go where?"

Athena sighed. "Down to earth dimwit! Find yourself something to do for a few days or something!" Athena snapped as she walked past me making a purpose to bump my shoulder. "Oops." She said sarcastically as she strode down into Olympus. I didn't move, just plopped down on the stone steps watching Olympus. Everything buzzed around in work of rebuilding the place. Annabeth was doing a fine job of everything. For once in a very long time it felt almost peaceful.

But this is the home of the gods so…

An angered yell ripped through the air.

"Ugh…." My head hit my hands before I looked over my shoulder my glare like fire. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades stood fighting in the door way to the meeting place of the gods. Bashing all three of they're stupid heads seemed about in order right about now. Poseidon was obviously winning the argument for a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. Hades was the one who was ranting his finger poking Poseidon's cheast with every word he said. Zeus had a firm frown on his face as he glared at Hades. I brought my gaze back to my feet. Finally with a large sigh I stood up and pushed past the three fighting gods. Back inside I quickly found the next to most reasonable god to talk to.

Demeter.

Yeah I'm sort of thinking the same as you but seeing that my only our choices was a drunk Dionysus or Aphrodite you'll see my purpose. The goddess hardly even gave me a second glance as she grew plants from a flower box.

"Demeter….?" I asked putting on my most please-don't-yell-at-me look as I tapped her shoulder.

"Apollo?" She said back noy looking up. Demeter is always starting to get depressed right about now because Persephone would be going back to the underworld soon.

"Can I ask of a small favor?" I said playing with my hands.

"What?" Demeter asked turning from the plants to look at me.

"I'm gonna go down to the mortal world for a few weeks or months or some amount of time." I mumbled avoiding her gaze.

"Ahhh… Feeling a little too good there, Apollo?" Demeter smirked.

"So do you mind telling everyone else?" I continued. Demeter shrugged.

"I could careless if you disappeared." I had to say I felt a little unloved. Am I really that bad?

"Please just tell them…" I begged clasping my hands together in front of my face and putting on the puppy god eyes. Demeter sighed.

"Fine, just get out of here." I smiled in thanks.

Time to blow this Popsicle stand.

I turned on my heel and disappeared on the spot. Of coarse there is a catch with me going down to earth. Every morning I have to raise the sun, not excuses. This means I can't be in the mortal world talking to someone and raising the sun with my hand behind my back. It's impossible. You can see how that could cause a problem.

With a puff of gold dust I appeared in the middle of one of L.A busy sidewalks. The mist has got to be the coolest thing known to man, or well gods. Of course, just to make sure, I looked down. Teenage form nothing godly about it. For a little while I was a simple mortal. With simple jeans and a tee-shirt. It was about mid-day, noon time, or so. A few girls across the street giggle and whispered to themselves. Yes I am quiet a dashing figure.

I looked over at them and the giggling grew louder. I winked and raised a hand in hello.

Wait for it…

One of the girls practically screamed. All the way across the street I could hear there whispers of: 'Oh my god…' or 'He's so hot.' Or 'who was he looking at!' I smiled as I walked away. Sometimes these silly mortal are so funny! Ha! Funny and sunny rhyme. What are you odds? I said that sarcastically for you information. But, no, I've known that for a while just felt like stating it now. My human form was pretty cool not that any of the gods aren't perfect in there mortal forms. But me, with my perfectly tanned skin with out a single mishap on it. Blonde hair that covered my almost golden eyes ever so slightly. I was strong too the whole nine yards strong.

I'm pretty awesome if I may say so myself.

I walked down the sidewalk a little uncertain where I should start on my little quest for a girl/ I quickly decided the nearest park was a pretty nice start. I was about to change coarse when my eyes caught the sight of a blonde pony tail disappearing into the crowd. I was sort of intrigued to see who the blond was so I followed keeping the pony tail in sight till we made it out of the crowds and onto a quieter street. I had a good look at her now. Or well from behind anyway. She had paler skin obviously not much time had been spent basking in my sun's rays. The girl's blonde hair was flapping causally down her back which was covered in a purple tanks top and jean short-shorts.

She had a nice ass too.

Quickly I knew I was going to have to think up something to get her attention and fast. With a snap of my fingers I disappeared showing up at the end of the street smiling to myself. I started walking again. I bumped my shoulder against the girls forcefully enough to cause her to stumble.

"Oh hey sorry!" I said grabbing her arm to stop her from falling.

"No, it's my fault, I'm such a klutz!" The girl laughed light blue eyes sparkling. She offered me a friendly hand. "I'm Penny." She smiled. "What's your name?" I shook her hand while answering.

"Apollo."

"That's so cool! Just like the Greek god? That's awesome." Penny said.

"Yeah. Completely like that." I said nervously, trying to cover it up with a smart smile.

"I used to love Greek gods when I was a kid. Always wished I could meet them or that I was a demigod." Penny sighed. "But we all have our childhood dreams right?" Of coarse Penny didn't know her childhood dream had just come true.

"Totally." I said taking my hand back from her's just realizing they where still in twined. "You seem pretty cool. Do you live around here?" I asked hoping I didn't sound like a stalker.

"Oh, I live on the outside of town but I come down here once in a while for lunch." Penny said raising her eyes to mine. "Hey you want to come?"

"Oh… well… I would love too but I'm completely not busy." I said smirking. Penny laughed as we started walking matching stride for stride.

"We better get going then."

"Okay the let me learn a few things about you thought." I said.

"A question for a question." Penny decided. "You got first.

"What's you favorite color?" I asked.

"Purple." Penny said pointing down at her tank top. "How old are you."

"Eighteen." I said. "How about you?" She didn't need to know how old I really was.

"Nineteen." She said tauntingly.

"Shoot." I muttered causing her to laugh again.

"Okay so what you favorite animal?" Penny continued as we entered a small diner.

"Dolphins." I said. "Defiantly." It's my sacred animal what did you expect me to say? "Do any sports?"

"Mmmmmhhhhh…. I ski race in the winter." Penny says. "But I love to swim in the summer." Penny added sitting down at one of the tables. I sat across from her. "Do you live around here?"

"In the summer yeah but in the winter and fall I live in New York." I said. Hey it was half true!

"I live in Colorado in the winter and end of the fall with my dad and brother." Penny sighed. "Okay hears one. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." I replied

"Do you want one?"

"Sure."

"Then will you go out with me?" Penny said the big question leaning forward in anticipation.

"That would be aweasome!" I said smiling.

"Great." Penny smiled beautifully. Now I felt like one of those girls across the street. "Here, I want a picture of your beautiful face so I can brag to my friends." Penny giggling whipping out a camra from her bag. "Smile!" She cried before snapping a picture of me laughing my head off. Once we had recovered and ordered our food I looked calmly over at her.

"You want to go out for dinner tonight too?" I asked her.

"That would be great if your paying." Penny joked.

We talked back and forth about different lifestorys mine mostly consisting of fights with Artemis. Penny thought it was to much that my 'parents' named they're twins Apollo and Artemis and that I look like all I do is hang out in the sun (so true) while Artemis has black hair and paler skin, along with almost sliver eyes. I was hopeing I wasn't giving to mush away. She would learn if we did do 'it' and you know what I'm saying! I found out quickly that Penny didn't hold much back from me. She told me almost everything I would ever need to know. When we got out side I found out how much she was really trusting me.

"So how was your boyfriend before me?" I asked carefully hoping I wouldn't strike a nerve

"My boyfriend left me for another girl a few weeks ago. I was pretty sure that I didn't ever what to be with a guy for a long time. Although it sort of changed after I bumped into you. I felt like you where something I could put my time into." Penny said stopping me by placing her hand on my shoulder. "But Apollo…" She mumbled before leaning up and carefully brushing her lips against my cheek.

It was unexpected.

But yet it was sweet. Rushes of pleasure shot through my godly veins. It was over as quick as it started. I could feel the blush splashing across my cheeks. She laughed nervously. _You're blushing Apollo! Stop it!_

"Thanks…" I smiled. "So I'll see you t-tonight." I asked.

"Oh yeah totally." Penny said taking a step away from me. "Can I have your number?"

"Sure, sure, sure." I said while magically creating a cell phone in my pocket while Penny was searching for her own phone. After a few minuets of exchanging number I smiled at her. "I'll pick you up at six then." I said as she passed me her address.

"Yeah I'll see you then. Bye Apollo." She said. Penny waved to me as she ran off.

Holy Hades that was awesome….

**Well that was fun…**

**I don't own the idea of gods hooking up with mortals XD Nor Bruno Mars' song up there. **

**-Tonka Toy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay with school coming us I don't know how much time I'll have to update but I'll try and get one out at least once a week. Let it be another chapter to this or a different story I have in mind….**

**Whateva :)**

_**It's just like him  
To wander off in the evergreen park  
Slowly searching  
For any sign of the ones he used to love  
He says he's got nothing left to live for  
(He says he's got nothing left)  
And this time I think you'll know**_

You're not alone  
There is more to this I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell

**You're Not Alone – Saosin**

**Chapter 2**

**Apollo's POV**

It was pretty clear I had two choices when my goddess sister slammed me against a wall her eyes blazing like fire. A few people passing by gave us looks of question. Yes Mist, you have failed me for once. I thought you love me! Yes I am very dramic. Anyway I had two choices. One, I could fight her back and get in huge trouble by her hunters who I could see out of the corner of my eye as they attempted to shoot the top window of some building with they're sliver arrows. Apparently the mist likes them fine. Or two, I could make some silly remake. I chose the latter because it sounded the funniest.

"Hey, sis…" I said with a goofy smile that Artemis returned with a hard slap on my face. "Ouch. That hurt." I replied holding my cheek and looking innocent. She rolled her eyes and dragged me into a lone ally way before bursting out into a full blown rant.

"You just left! Straight up left, and yes all of us watched your date from Mount Olympus and I have to say the kiss on the cheek at the end had to be the best part or the fact that you ratted me out!" Artemis practically screamed as she threateningly grabbing the front of my shirt.

"Say what?"

"Stinkin' dimwit!" Artemis muttered as I struggled to push her off me. Sure her mortal form was a twelve year old girl but she had a tough punch believe me I know. "You mentioned the fact that we happen to be related! And that my name was Artemis! You could have called me Frances or Emma! Something random! But nooo…." My sister said as she stood on her tippy toes to glare at me still holding tightly onto my shirt.

"Okay, okay I get it!" I cried shielding my face with my hands.

"No, no you don't! That means that you _have_ to tell her you're a god! In the next four days. If you bring in another god to a mortal's life who they might have a relation to you you have to tell her that both you and the other god are the real thing." Artemis raged pushing me against one of the stone walls of the hallway.

"I don't remember anything like that in the guidebook…" I whimpered trying to make a joke that would cause her to laugh. I failed.

"Yeah, right, that's because Zeus just came up with it. He had that evil grin on his face, too! You know that Zeus has been out to get you ever since you challenged him." Artemis said as she let me go and backed up a few feet.

"So how much is a few days?" I asked carefully as I smoothed out my shirt and put on the charming smile that everyone loves. Or well besides Artemis.

"Three days from the next sunrise." Artemis said softly.

"Three days to make a girl fall in love with me. I think I'll beat Aphrodite's record there." I joked.

"Whatever, it could matter less who gets a mortal to fall in love when them quicker but the thing is I can't continue my hunt for monsters till she knows that me and you are really gods. You and I have a hotel room in that place room number 127." She said pointing to a large hotel a few blocks away. "Bring her there tonight so she can learn who I am or else!" Artemis growled before disappearing into a sliver glitter that drifted away on the slight wind. Of coarse I wasn't going to find out what the 'or else' was. Nor was she going to enforce it. It's just how we work around here in good old Olympus. I cast a glance at my watch find out that only a hour or so had passed making it now 2:23.

I bit my lip and looked around completely unsure what I was going to do for the next few hours. I ended up passing the time by staring bored at different things and walking around slowly not really looking at anything. I was very happy when it was the time to go pick Penny up. I started up the sun chariot/car and pulled out onto the main road only to get caught in bumper to bumper traffic.

"In the name of Zeus!" I roared with my windows wide open causing people around me to give a few odd looks. "The traffic god is out to get me." I muttered to myself more quiet this time so no one else thought I was crazy. Not that I'm not. The time passed slowly and consisted of me texting Penny.

_Gonna be late. Damn traffic._ I typed moving about two inches forward and placing my arm out of the car my hand brushing the car side. After about two minuets of surfing through different radio station and proceeding in moving about four car spaces ahead that mortal phone of mine went off, flashing 'New Message from Penny Evans.' Greedily I scooped up the phone opening the message.

_Ahhh… Traffic sucks, but I just got out of the shower. It will give me a few extra minuets._

_More like few extra hours…_

_Ha-ha…_

I didn't see the reason to answer as I stared at the car in front of me having a jolly good time seeing what different things cars had about them. Bumper stickers or if they had dog snot on the back window from there dog barking happily at the monsters speeding by them. See that is why Dolphins are better then dogs, one they don't bark and two they don't think cars are monsters. But the downfall in you can't keep them in the backseat of your car. And plus dogs get along with Ares and I don't get along with Ares so the dogs have a tendency to snap and growl at me even the cutest of little puppies. So bottom line, dogs don't like me, dolphins don't like Ares, or Zeus at the moment if I may say so myself.

"That's right you two! No swimming with Dolphins any time soon for you guys!" I snapped to no one but myself. Thunder boomed in the distance. Right about then I got out of the traffic jam. I have half wondering if that thunder had been caused because of my ranting or was Zeus really getting mad enough to cause a storm. Maybe I was missing out on a good fight up at Olympus. They're always so funny to watch the big three bickering over something stupid like who should do what and what some did that was what someone else thought was 'stupid'. Once more I checked the address on the piece of paper Penny gave me before pulling up at a house. It was nice, but the place was small with a very large yard. Well maybe she just like to hang out outside. Slowly and carefully I got out of the car acting like something would blow up if I stepped on the wrong tile as I walked towards the front door. My hand had just begun to knock when the door flung open.

"Apollo!" Penny cried opening the door to my scared face.

"Penny!" I cried back in sarcasm. She laughed.

"I've been wait… Whoa is that your car?" Penny said looking over my shoulder at the red sports car.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with it?" I asked tilting my head to the right in a cute and innocent way.

"No, not at all. I was just surprised that you managed to get a fancy car like… that. By the way you where walking in the middle of no where in L.A I sort of expected you to be a not-as-rich-person." Penny said as she stepped out of the house and shut the door behind us and locking the door as she talked. I have to say I sort of took that offensive. I mean do I really look _that_ bad? I looked down at my shirt and then over at Penny just taking in her purple tank top and a newly replaced white skirt. Her hair was pinned on top of her head making her look a little more official then when I first met her. Some how that seemed like a long time ago.

"Nah, I have a good amount. Money is the least of my problems." I muttered the last bit to myself so she couldn't hear.

"Well as your not sitting like a hobo in the middle of some street." Penny laughed as we headed for the car. I started to reach for the passenger seat door to let her in when she shrugged me off. "I'm fine thanks." I withered away from her again a little offended. _Oh so you want to play the 'independent card' go right ahead!_ _I'll just use my 'I don't help' card right back at you! _I shot back at her in my head as I climbed into the drivers side and stared the car.

"Do you know a way around the highway? Bumper to bumper traffic is no fun." I asked pulling out of the drive way being carefully not to hit anything. I'm not that much a fancy driver and I tend to crash into things and sometimes when I'm feeling dramatic blow stuff up. Buts' that's only when I'm in a very special mood.

"Yeah, just take a turn up there. It's a little longer then the other way but if there is traffic it's much better. Not to mention the view is much better then people talking on cell phones." Penny said as she looked over at me. I sighed and nodded following her directions as we went along.

"Okay, how 'bout a this or this back and forth?" I asked her.

"Take a shot."

"Okay, cats or dogs?" I smiled.

"Cats. Dogs make way to much noise." Penny said as she looked at the houses going past. "Twilight or Harry Potter?"

"Totally and completely Harry Potter. Twilight is just… ugh…" I fake shuddered while Penny shrugged.

"I beg to differ." Penny muttered.

"Twilight is just something I don't like." I said quickly trying to avoid a full blown fan battle. I have some very strong facts, don't ever challenge me. "Justin Bieber or Lady Gaga." I smirked.

"Lady Gaga, atleast she sounds like she should. Beaver sounds like a girl."

"I agree but it's 'Bieber' not 'Beaver.'"

"I know that." Penny slapped my shoulder playfully. "But me and my friends call him Justin Beaver not Justin Bieber. Just to annoy his little fan girls." I smiled at her admiring her blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. "Okay how about hat or no hat."

"If it's a baseball cap count me in. Cowboy hat not so much." I said. "Sparkly dress or not?"

"Ehh… no dress at all. I'm not even very happy with wearing a skirt." Penny said softly pulling at the edges of her shirk.

"Well it looks very nice." I said dipping my head to her.

"Thanks, IPod or radio?" Penny smiled at my complement.

"Radio. I like to be a little old fashion." I joked. "So anyways, where do you want to go?"

"Italian?" She asked.

"Ummm…" I almost declined, I never really was a fan on Italian, but I guess I could get pizza. "Su-"

"Parking spot!" Penny cried pointing to a free spot. I nodded pulling into the spot carefully not to bump into anything as I got out and jumped up on the sidewalk to pay for a small toll. I guessed two hours would be good. Penny smiled at me carefully taking my hand. I could feel the burn on my skin where she touched my the tingles speeding up my arm and around my back. We started walking matching each other step from step.

A warning bell sounded in my head.

I almost stopped dead at the feeling of a monster laced it's self around my body. Shaking my head slightly I dismissed the idea there might be a monster and continued on to the restaurant with Penny.

**Ugh… sorry that was kind of boring but I know what's going to happen next!**

**Oh yes!**

**-Evil laugh-**

**I'll give you a hint; it has something to do with that car meter and the monster. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and Anaklusmos1, yeah I thought about making her play a little harder to get but I had wrote it down on paper before and it didn't really work our in my mind but don't worry I know how she's going to act from now on and I promise that Apollo will have a little bit of a harder time getting her to work with him.**

**This chapter in my opinion was now where **_**near**_** as funny as the first. **

**-Tonka Toy**

**Oh, and I don't own the idea of gods hooking up with mortals or our buddy Saosin's song up there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! –flail- **

_**Pretty girl is suffering while he confessed everything**_

_**Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions where about**_

_**And that's what you get for falling again **_

_**You can never get him out of your head**_

_**And that's what you get for falling again**_

_**You can never get him out of your head.**_

_**It's the way**_

_**That's he kisses you**_

_**It's the way**_

_**That he makes you feel**_

_**It's the way **_

_**That he make you fall in love…**_

**-Pretty Girl (The Way) - Sugercult **

**Apollo's POV**

I'm really not sure what was more surprising. The police officer that turned into a ten headed hydra or that fact that my little sister could really kick my butt in almost everything. Life as an immortal is truly unfair sometimes. Me and Penny had ran out of the restaurant, due to the booming thunder storm, laughing and back towards the car with the left over's from the meal in our hands.

_Watch out brother…_

I almost stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of my sister's voice in my head. In times of need we talk to each other. I looked around as Penny giggled pushing closer to me as we stood under an out hanging by the car. That's when I saw the police officer who was standing by the car writing a ticket from the parking meter.

"Hey! I still have a few more minuets!" I called to him Artemis' words still haunting my mind. Still I didn't need a stupid mortal ticket when my car still had, if my watch was right, about twenty more minuets till the parking meter expired. The police officer turned around and with my eyes like a hawk I could make out his name tag. Officer Porter.

"Mmmmhhhh, right Lord Apollo." Officer Porter said looking at me with blazing eyed. The second he addressed me like that I knew something wasn't right. Only demigods and gods call me that. Penny cast a questioning gaze at me but didn't say a word. "I've been waiting for you." Slowly his body began to shift, ten heads growing out of his shoulders to replace his head. Rough green scales grew all over his body as the monster grew larger his hands and feet now harboring five inch claws and turning into four legs. Penny screamed seeing through the mist. I sighed and played with one of my sleeves as the monster roared.

_**Oh… Crap…**_

"Why do you guys have to follow me every where?" I mumbled stepping out into the rain and instantly being equipped with my sliver bow and arrows. "Penny, get out of the way!" I called to her as I notched two arrows letting them fly straight at the monster's head. The hydra roared in pain as one of the arrows hit one of its ten head's eyes. The other arrow bounced harmlessly off of the hard scales. "Oh so you guys got ungraded? No more launching arrows into your damn hearts." I mumbled to my self as I hurried onto a fire escaped on one of the building narrowly avoiding a shoot of poison. _Poison to, eh?_ I growled in my head sending another arrow at its head. Penny was frozen in shock from where she stood. The thunder boomed again. Of coarse Zeus was getting a kick out of this. He's sick like that.

_Yo! Little sis, need a little help here!_ I called to Artemis in my head.

_Don't call me little sis, I'll be right there. _Her soft voice answered my call as one of the hydra's heads snapped a part of the fire escape right off above my head before bringing another one of its heads down to my level. It meet my eye hatred that only filled a monster's eyes lacing around its rotten green eyes.

"Hey, fat head! Over here!" Called a voice I knew to be Artemis'. "Don't touch my brother!" She roared sending one of our exploding arrows straight at it. The only problem was it hit one of the monster's scaly green legs that had been hooked onto the fire escape. The arrow managed to blow off the hydra's leg and the fire escape sending it toppling down. Boy the ground was hard. The hydra reeled around to face my sister who put a flaming arrow in its face as I struggled to push myself out from the caught fire escape. I could feel the scrape on my cheek as I gave up trying to do it the mortal way and just blew the bars off of the side of the escape. I had lost sight of Penny which worried me, but still the fact that Artemis was now leaping from car to car top trying to get away from the monster all the while sending arrows at the thing's face. It took me a second for my brain to figure out that Artemis was yelling at me and pointing to something.

"_**Apollo! Apollo!**_" Artemis screamed at me catching my sight as she pointed to the stray box of left over's that me or Penny had dropped in the mad dash for the monster. "Give it to me!"

"Artemis, this is no time for eating! Where fighting a friggin' monster!" I yelled in confusion raising my hands above my head. Artemis gave me the just-hand-it-over-or-I'll-kill-you-look.

"Just throw it over here!" Artemis yelled as I carefully picked up the box and threw it at her. Just to be the show off she wanted to be Artemis dove off of the small building she had jumped onto once the cars had run out did a flip in the air and landed in this sort of ninja pose with one leg tucked under her and the other spread out. The box landed squarely at her feet. I narrowed my eyes and she scooped it up the hydra shooting some poison at her which she simple side stepped as she opened the box and pulled out one of the slices of pizza and help it above her head. Immediately the monster stopped roaring and collapsed onto the ground its now three legs tucked under it. Artemis jumped up onto a car's hood and held the mortal food about the monsters mouth. She slowly dropped the piece of pizza and made a motion at me to shoot a arrow as the hydra swallowed the food with out much chewing. It took me a second to catch her drift before notching a few flaming arrows onto my bow and aiming at the monster's stub of a leg. The second the three arrows lodged there self's into the monster's leg it roared in pain as the fire spread around it's scaly green body. Artemis ran over to me and stood strongly next to me as we saw the monster burst into a dust and disappeared.

"Holy. Crap." We both said it together as Artemis collapsed on my shoulder breathing hard.

"Oh gods that was scary…" She whispered closing her eyes.

"I know! I thought it was going to eat you! Where did you come up with the idea to feed it the food? I wouldn't think monsters would like those kinds of things." I mumbled helping her into a lone alley way where I could see Penny standing a few yards down her hands clamped over her ears and tears, or rain, streaming down her face.

"My hunters where thinking about it one night when we had gone to some fast food restaurant. They had asked me if monsters would eat mortal food. Truly I didn't know the answer. Or well I didn't know in till now." Artemis said as she pushed herself off of me and rubbed her eyes.

"Well I guess you could call it smart thinking." I muttered as we slowly approached the cowering Penny the mortal.

"I guess you're three days where cut short." Artemis said holding onto my soaked shirt from behind as I looked at Penny carefully.

"W-What are y-you?" Penny stuttered opening her eyes to look wide eyed at me. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders at the same time.

"Apollo, god of the sun, poetry, prophecies and truth." I said softly. "Everything about the Greek Gods is real. This is Artemis, my twin sister, goddess of the hunt and the moon."

"You're crazy Apollo that's impossible." Penny said quickly.

"No, it is true. Mount Olympus moves with the strongest Western Civilization. Mount Olympus is above the Empire State building and the Underworld is around too! All the gods are real too! Everything! Demigods and that's why I came down here." I told her as she stood up. "Gods flirting with mortals, all of it's true. I was… bored… that's why I came down here just to see what I could do." I explained my hands flying around in motions.

"I'm telling you Apollo, that's crazy. Stop trying to feed me lies." Penny growled crossing her arms.

"Please, Penny, believe me! I'm telling the truth." I said looking with large eyes at her. She rolled her arms.

"Whatever you say." She hissed.

"No! Really I can prove to you that I'm really the sun god. Meet me here a few minuents before sunrise. I'll show you." I begged.

"Fine." Penny snapped running off into the rain.

"Well that went joyfully." Artemis mumbled pulling me towards the car.

**That chapter was shorter… But it had those huge paragraphs in the middle of it… Please, please, please give me a idea! I need something**

**Writers block sucks 0.0**

**I don't own the idea of gods hooking up with mortals nor my friend Sugercult's song up there.**

**-Tonka Toy**


End file.
